Demigod High
by FourtrisandClace
Summary: Annabeth starts out at Goode High, nothing new there. But when she meets Percy and his friends, they immeditately hit off. (REMAKE)
1. Chapter 1

**Helllooooo there**

**This is a remake of the fanfic that I had originally made on my other account (but it got hacked so here I am now)**

**SOOOO this was brought back because my amazing friend: ****CalDiAngelo **** wanted it back**

**ENJOY:**

**BTW i will soon be posting another chapter of Divergent High, I had writer's block and i hadn't realized I hadn't updated in, like, a MONTH!**

Demigod High

-Annabeth's POV-

Goode High School, it's my first day. I'm the new girl. AGAIN. This is the 5th school in 5 years. Who knows, I might be here longer than a year this time. It's VERY unlikely.

"Annabeth!" Helen, my step-mom yelled, "You're going to be late for your first day."

"The later the better," I mutter. I pulled on an orange tank top and jeans then I trudged down the stairs. I went up to Helen and screamed, "COMING!" in her ear. Then I sat down to eat breakfast. The usual cereal. School starts at 8:20, its only 7:45 now. Still, I scoffed down my breakfast and retreated to my room. First impressions matter, I don't want to look like a zombie on the first day. Being the daughter of Athena, the day should be a breeze, lesson-wise. But I'm going to have to make sure to stay clear of monsters. I hope I'm going to make some friends; I don't exactly want to be a loner. I glanced at the clock. Is it already 8:11?

"You'd better go now if you don't want to be late," My father said. The twins were running around in circles in the kitchen and Helen was trying to tame them.

"Oh, fine!" I say, slightly exasperated. I went to my room, grabbed my pack and bolted out the door.

Luckily, the school was only about two minutes away. I looked up at the building; it wasn't the best-made place, but the architecture was ok. I probably wasn't paying attention to where I was heading, as I bumped into someone. "Uh, sorry!" I apologized, and I realized I fell under… a boy! How embarrassing. He had jet-black hair that stuck out at different angles. His sea green eyes shone and I couldn't help but to stare into them. He wore a green top and normal jeans, but I'd figure he'd look good in practically everything. He was EXTREMELY hot. No, Annabeth, hot guys like this probably already have girlfriends. Urgh! I can't believe I'm falling for this "I'm sorry, but do you mind?" I asked the boy, "I. Can't. Breathe!"

He must have been in a trance as well as when I spoke to him, he shuddered like I'd slapped him. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He said rolling off from on top of me. He offered me his hand, and helped me up. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." I blushed and looked down.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I replied, much like him, lifting my silver backpack off of the ground. Percy held his hand out and I shook it. His hand was strong and sturdy as well as soft and warm. I literally melted.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked me, I nodded. "Well then, it seems that you're the one replacing Ethan."

"Sorry, who?" I asked, and he just laughed.

"Just the person sitting next to me for every lesson but P.E." he said, as it was the best thing on Earth. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back, not to mention blushing wildly. So, he was telling me that we would be sitting together for every lesson. NO, Annabeth. NO, NO, NO AND NO! There will be no falling for very hot guys on the first day, especially this KIND and good-looking guy.

Ever heard the expression: 'saved by the bell'? Well, that's literally what happened. We would've been late, and I could really stare into those eyes all day. Then I mentally face palmed myself out of this… daze.

"You'd better go to Mr. D, the head." Percy motioned for me to follow him. Mr. D. I know that name from somewhere.

"OK." I followed him into the building. It was way more impressive inside than out. As we made our way to the head's office, I caught a boy with sand colored hair staring at me. Luckily, we had arrived at Mr. D's office and Percy guided me inside. My eyes opened wide in shock, I was staring into the eyes of the most annoying Demigod camp director. "B-but how?"

-Percy's POV-

She knows about Mr. D? But only demigods know. So, that means that she is a demigod too. Well, I never would've guessed that. I wonder who her godly parent is. Probably Aphrodite, she definitely has the looks and charm. NO, Percy. Don't fall for the new girl. You're the second most popular guy in this school, after Luke, and also, the girls will cause a riot when they find out I'm dating someone. The consequences of being me.

'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at camp?' Annabeth asked the principle. But he just grinned. Gods, I'm getting seriously confused here, if Annabeth is a demigod, then why haven't I seen her there?

'I could say the same about you, Annie Belle.' Said Mr. D. 'Oh and, Jefferson?' I nodded, why couldn't Mr. D get anyone's names right? 'Go get Zeus girl, Thea Gale.' I think he meant Thalia Grace, my cousin, daughter of Zeus.

-Annabeth's POV-

Percy left, I kinda didn't want him to but knowing Mr. D, I wouldn't protest if I wanted to get out of here completely sane. Well, anyway, it isn't like being alone with Mr. D is any better.

'So, Annie. Where have you been for the past 6 years? I missed you!' said Dionysus sarcastically.

'Moved in San Fran, couldn't get away from my step-mom.' I shrugged. 'Good enough excuse to not be at camp?'

'Guess so,' Dionysus said.

Then Percy came in with a girl who must have been Thalia. She had un-even shoulder length dark hair, electric eyes and wore seriously gothic/punkish clothes with 'kill the Barbie' written on it. Sheesh. You would NEVER guess that her father was Zeus.

'Gale, go take Annie Belle around the school, will you? Jefferson, go to whatever class you have now.' Dionysus waved his hand dismissively.

'C'mon!' said Thalia putting on a smile and rolling her eyes at the god. "Let's show you around Goode. I'm sure you'll like it!" she smiled.

'Great,' I say really unenthusiastically, but I Thalia ignored me. 'So, daughter of Zeus, huh?' I say, trying to make conversation.

'Mr. D and his big mouth!" Thalia said, stamping her foot. 'But yeah, lightning dude is my dad,' she sighed.

Oh my gods, I thought, she's outgoing. 'I'm daughter of Athena.' I say in a matter-of-fact way.

'Really?' huffed Thalia. 'You sure you didn't get your gods mixed up? You probably mean Aphrodite. With those looks, you'll get practically every boy worshiping you. But no more than Piper and Silena do.' She teased.

'Yeah, yeah.' I smiled. So far so good, I've had a compliment from someone already and I haven't even been here for an hour! I thought. 'I'm sure my mom's Athena.'

Thalia laughed but stopped in mid laugh. 'Uh, Annabeth, my cousin's starting at you,' And she pointed to one of the doorways.

I followed her glance and found Percy staring at me. I blushed and looked down. 'And?' I challenged.

'He's the second most popular dude here at Goode, only after Luke.' Thalia said scowling. She said Luke with so much hate, that I decided not to ask who he was. I figured, that if she didn't like him, I wouldn't want to meet him myself.

I looked back at Percy who was taking deep breaths and set out towards me. At that moment, a girl, she looked like a cheerleader and I heard someone call her 'Kelli', dropped a banana peel and Percy slipped on it.

'Woah!' he yelled, slamming into me and Thalia.

'Will we ever stop meeting at awkward moments?' I yelled at Percy, helping him up and taking the peel off of his head.

'That would be useful.' Percy said.

Thalia blinked, 'Wait, what?' she exclaimed, 'You guys have already MET?!'

'Yeah, about that,' said Percy, rubbing the back of his head. 'It was this morning, before the bell. I was happily having a nice time with the fountain-'

'The fountain?' I interrupted.

'Well, yeah. Son of Poseidon got this thing with water.' Percy shrugged.

'Go on!' Thalia urged, punching Percy's arm.

'Oww!' Percy protested, rubbing the area of his arm that Thalia punched, and continued. 'When Annabeth here bumped into me. It didn't hurt or anything, it just made me…' He blushed and muttered something inaudible.

'Ah, ok. Wait, what was that?' Thalia said.

'Nothing.' Said Percy. But Thalia was determined to know what he said. She raised her fist and threatened to punch Percy in slow-mo.

But I knew exactly what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, this is pure unedited from my old account PercabethandEverlark**

**bye!**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Uh! I'm SUCH an idiot! If I didn't drop my voice, like, a second ago, then the WHOLE SCHOOL would know that I have a crush on the new girl, Annabeth. That would so not be good. And my day was already terrible; Rachel and her gang stalked me from my flat to here. They've literally made a Percy fan club, which they've been attending for, like, all their lives.

'Don't punch me!' I yelled at Thalia, slapping her fist away from my face. 'I didn't say anything!' I stole a glance at Annabeth. She was looking down and her face was a shade of really pretty red. Actually, she'd look good in any colour. Whoa, I thought, she's amazing! Those grey eyes, and blonde curls. She's so hot. WHAT, Percy?! Why the HELL did you just say that? DON'T intimidate the new girl by having a crush on her and acting all strange around her. And NO falling for cute girls, especially Annabeth, she's probably going to end up with a boyfriend by the end of the day with her looks and charm. That's Leo and Luke's job, falling for cute girls. Anyway, I think she knew what I just said, but I dismissed that thought immediately.

'Fine!' said a slightly exasperated Thalia. 'But you'd better not hide anything else from me, or else.' She raised her fist again.

'Yeah, yeah. Ok.' I said, 'Hey Annabeth!' she turned towards me. 'Wanna hang out with me and my friends today at lunch?' I asked her.

'Yeah, sure. Why not?' Annabeth said. I blushed and looked down, and she did the same.

'Cool it, lovebirds!' said Thalia after wolf whistling.

'Hey!' I yelled at Thalia and I tried to get rid of my blush.

'We are not in love! Plus, our parents are rivals.' Annabeth commented, flicking Thalia on the head.

'Really? I swear my mom doesn't know you.' I said and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, you mean my dad!' I realized and Annabeth sighed with relief that I'm not stupid. 'Yeah Poseidon and…?' I looked at Annabeth.

'Athena." She said, shrugging her shoulders. I gagged, and she glared at me. 'What the Hades is wrong with that?'

'I just did NOT see that coming, I thought you were an Aphrodite kid.' I protested, as well as blushing. She blushed as well. 'But that doesn't mean we cant be friends, does it?' She shook her head to my relief.

'Oh, and before I go, a piece of advise. Stay away from Rachel and her gang, they're professional stalkers.' I say to Annabeth. And then I tutted.

'Stalkers?' she asked me, giving me a smile that literally made me melt inside. Man, I thought, she is so pretty. I practically had to face palm myself to stop myself daydreaming about her.

'Everyday, to school and right back to my apartment, with no flaw. They started a fan club for me like, ages ago and they attend every time. I think they might like me.' I replied. Then I turned my heel and left.

'Percyyyyy!' I hear my best friend, Grover the Satyr, yell. He stumbles across the corridor, stomping on peoples' feet, making them complain. Did I mention he had crutches? It was just a cover so the mortals wouldn't know he was a satyr. A few meters behind him were my other friends, Nico, son of Hades and his sister, Bianca, Jason, son of Zeus (actually Jupiter but oh well), Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and Jason's girlfriend, Frank, son of Ares, or Mars, they're still both jerks, Leo, Hephaestus's son, Hazel, daughter of Hades (or Pluto). But Silena and her boyfriend where no-where to be seen.

'C'mon! We're late for Greek! Mr. Bruner's gonna kill us!' Nico shouted, pulling me away from Annabeth.

'See ya in class later!' I shouted at Annabeth.

My bad luck must never end, as Nico and Grover pulled me to Greek, my foot got caught on a loose wire and I fell face down on the floor. A few people snickered, but most kids didn't even realize. I got up and realized Annabeth was looking at me with a worried look on her face. Great, I thought, now she's gonna think I'm some idiot that falls over all the time. Whoopededoo. I gave her another of my famous signature lope-sided grins, she smiled back and my insides melted.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was literally getting dragged around by the boys. I was seriously worried when Percy face planted. It looked like it hurt, but at least his face wasn't ruined. No, no, NO, NO, NO! Annabeth, snap OUT of it! Since Percy's really hot (why in the Underworld did I just say that?), he probably already has a girlfriend. Do NOT get your hopes up.

'Lastly and certainly most importantly, this is the weapons room,' said Thalia interrupting my daydream. 'The code is written in Greek so no one but us can read it.'

'Great.' I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'So later we have "P.E".' She said, making air quotations with her fingers.

'I'm sorry. What was that?' I said.

'We're split into different groups for P.E. Get it now?' She replied, clearly amused by my cluelessness.

'Yeah… No. I still don't get it.' I sighed.

'Oh, for the gods' sake! Mortals have normal P.E while we have B.E. ok?' Thalia huffed. I shook my head, STILL clueless. 'Uh, B, battle, E, education! Happy now?'

'Oh, right. You could've just said that in the first place.' I said, nodding my head.

'Yeah, daughter of Athena all right.' She teased, punching me in the arm. But I swatted her hand away at the last moment.

'Quit it!' I protest. I didn't realize until now how much I wanted Percy to be here with me. Thalia was driving me nuts. Luckily, the lunch bell rung.

'C'mon, its time for lunch and time for you to meet the others. You'll love them!' said Thalia smiling.

'Um, OK.' I replied. I'm not really the shy type, but Percy seems to have loads of friends, so, I might just stick to Thalia.

We went through a few corridors until we reached the lunchroom.

Thalia lead me over to a table where there were a bunch of boys (probably Percy's friends) sat around one plate of food, they were fighting over the dumplings. I let out a laugh.

'Boys.' I muttered, and Thalia nodded. 'Are they always such pigs?' I ask her.

'No. Whenever there's food, they suddenly transform into magical-never-satisfied-no-matter-how-much-food-they-eat pigs.' Thalia said, poking the blond one in the arm.

'Hey, sis, quit it!' He said, and then he saw me. 'Oh, hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Jason, Thalia's brother.' Jason said getting up from the table. He was holding hands with a girl who introduced herself as Piper.

'Hi, I'm Nico, son of Hades,' said the dark-haired boy with the olive skin. I nodded, then I saw the girl sitting next to him, she looked exactly like Nico. Brother and sister, I thought.

'Hey, I'm Bianca. Nico's older sister.' She confirmed smiling. 'Nice to meet you!'

'I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena.' I said to Bianca.

Someone else stood up, it was Percy. 'Hey, Annabeth! This is Grover, my best friend.' He said. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, 'A satyr,'

'Really?' I said in disbelief. Normally, its way more obvious, and Grover looked totally normal. Percy nodded.

'I'm Frank,' said the kinda bulky dude close to the far end of the table. 'And this is Hazel.' He said pointing to the girl sitting next to him. I nodded, how in the Underworld am I supposed to memorise all these peoples' names? Well, they're Percy's friends, so I'm gonna try.

'Leo,' said this short guy sitting next to Nico. 'Hephaestus's kid.'

'Nice to meet you all!' I said. 'So, what do you guys have next?'

'Same as you,' huffed Percy.

'Art.' Shrugged Thalia.

'Same.' Smiled Bianca, 'I'll sit next to you?' Thalia nodded.

'That reminds me,' she said, 'I'm having a party at my house on Saturday, you guys wanna come?'

Everyone said yes but I stayed quiet. 'You, Annabeth?' said Percy putting a hand on my shoulder.

'Can I? I mean, I just don't want to invade your friendships.' I said. But inside I was secretly DIEING to go.

'Duh you can come!' Smiled Thalia, 'I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise.'

'Great, thanks!' I managed to say before the bell went.

'C'mon, let's go to art.' Said Percy and I let him lead me to class. After a while he said, 'So, do you know where Thalia lives?' he asked me.

I shook my head. 'No. I might ask her later.'

'I can take you if you like.' He said.

'Yeah. That would be great, thanks!' I said trying to keep my voice calm.

Then we walked off to class.

-Annabeth's POV-

Oh my gods! Percy just- Percy's gonna drive me to Thalia's! NO, Annabeth, snap out of it. I told myself sternly. We're just friends, just friends. Gods, I need to focus on art now. I couldn't help stealing a glance at Percy from time to time. He's so hot. What the Hades, Annabeth? STOP IT! As I came back into reality, I heard Thalia and another girl giggling hysterically. I absentmindedly drew something and I sensed a figure standing over me and my hand moved towards my dagger.

'That's amazing!' said the person who turned out to be the art teacher. I shrugged, I really couldn't care less. 'Do you mind?' she took my art and held it up, 'Class, this is Annabeth's work. Now, you all have to make something equally as good, or it's a detention for you.' She declared then handed me back my painting.

I tensed as I felt someone's breath on my neck. 'Gods, that's amazing!' Percy said. I smiled, his compliment may not mean anything to his friends, but for me, it's telling me that he actually knows I exist.

'Thanks, I guess.' I huffed while turning to face him. Oh, gods. I didn't think Percy was so close to me, as when I turned around, our faces were just inches apart. Percy blushed and shuffled away from me, I blushed and faced my work.

'So, there's something else you need to know about Goode. In this term, we focus on swimming here. But the teachers are way to lazy to supervise us.' Percy said, seriously emphasizing on the word "way". 'So that means that the swimming captain is in charge of practice.'

'And who exactly is the swimming captain?' I asked, shuffling a bit closer to Percy.

'You'll see, but I have a feeling you'll be very surprised when you find out who it is.' He smiled and his sea-green eyes sparkled. I could seriously stare into them all day. NO, NO, NO, Annabeth! No thinking about that boy, Percy Jackson. What a Seaweed Brain. That's the perfect nickname for him! I thought, grinning. I sighed and turned back to my work. I don't think I'll ever be able to get that boy out of my head. I sighed. I never knew what love was as I'd never liked someone like I liked Percy before.

Oh, Percy….

No, no, No, No, NO! Annabeth, just stop thinking about Percy. But I can't! I thought.

-Percy's POV-

Someone nudged me, interrupting me from my Annabeth-realted daydream. 'Ah, so this is the girl you like then Percy.' She exclaimed, winking at me and glancing at Annabeth.

'What? Silena!? Who said anything about that? I mean I just met her today, how can you know if I like her or not, even if you are daughter of Aphrodite?' I said, blushing and lowering my head.

'I got Grover to spill the beans. He knows you like her, you know.' Silena said knowingly.

'Really now?' I sighed. Oh, crap, I thought. I really don't want everyone knowing about my crush on Annabeth. Especially Silena, the gossip girl, it'll spread around the school like a forest fire.

'Yep!' she smiled evilly, 'Want me to help you get hooked up with her? I'm Aphrodite's daughter so I've got loads of great tips to give you!' Selena winked again. Gods, that girl is annoying!

'Tempting,' I said sarcastically. 'But I prefer to do things my own way.'

'Uh, fine. But I can always ask my mom to make her impossible to get!' Silena said as she went back to her seat on the other side of Thalia. She poked Annabeth on the arm as she passes which caused her to snap her head up and glare at Silena. She looks so cute when she's angry! I thought. What in Tartarus, Percy? Stop daydreaming about her.

I shrugged and nodded absently, not really listening to what she said. Then I fully registered what Silena just said. My head snapped up.

'No! Wait! Please don't.' I yelled at Silena.

'Mr. Jackson is there something wrong here?' the art teacher asked me.

'No, no. I'm fine.' I said and turned back to my work. Then I felt someone's arm press against mine. It was Annabeth, I turned to face her.

'Hey, who was that?' Annabeth asked, slightly blushing at our closeness.

'Silena, daughter of that goddess. I mean Aphrodite. Love and beauty, who needs that?' I huffed.

'Love, though, is a wonderful and powerful thing.' Thalia grinned, nudging me in the rib. I smacked her elbow away and shook my head. Man, that girl can sniff out secrets like a greyhound, I thought. I really should cover it up, should I pretend to hate her…? Nah, she'd never like me then. I debated with myself. Hate her, no don't, hate her, NO DON'T! I gave up eventually because Annabeth was looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed, there is just no way I could get that girl out of my mind. I gave her one of my signature grins. She blushed and turned back to her work.

'I've only been swimming once, since my mom and your dad have a rivalry, then we're all forbidden to go anywhere near the sea.' She admitted. Her hair fell, making a barrier between us. Yes, that's what our parents want; us to stay apart. I probably want to avoid getting incinerated by Athena for liking her daughter. I smiled, the thought of me going out with Annabeth kept me from giving Thalia some really bad injuries while she commented on how Annabeth and I would make 'such a cute couple'. Since when was Thalia interested with other people's love lives? Since now, I guess, or maybe cause I'm her cousin. Silena was giving me sappy looks, glancing at me and Annabeth and whispering something along the lines of 'percabeth', don't ask me. She was also making a heart shape with her hands and looking at me and Annabeth through them. I bet I was blushing really badly. Man, I'm so pissed off with them right now. (A/N: sorry about the language… I won't put anything else like that in this fanfic)

'So, when was it?' I asked her after I had calmed my blush down. Annabeth looked at me, and tucked her hair behind her ear. My heart was literally melting from Annabeth's beauty.

'Well, last week, we went to see my grandparents.' I raised an eyebrow and she added, 'on the mortal side, of course. And we were going swimming, I couldn't find a way out of it. Mom's probably really mad at me. Anyway, it was really fun. And I know who the swimming captain is.' Annabeth said with a wink.

'Yeah, and who is he?' I said, not really believing her.

'You.' She said simply. And then I learned to never doubt Annabeth Chase. Man, I love that girl… I thought. No, NO and NO, Percy. Just stop thinking about her.

I was about to ask her how she knew when she interrupted me. 'Well, you said someone that I wouldn't expect. So I came to you and your Poseidon blood proved my theory.' Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact way.

'Ah, discovered something else, huh? 'Bout your future boyfriend?' Thalia said to Annabeth. She gave Thalia a death glare.

'I do not like him!' she protested and blushed at the same time.

'Denial!' Silena squealed. She pulled me and Annabeth into a hug. 'Annabeth, when Percy gets his act together and asks you out, you'll be the best couple ever!'

'I don't like her. and I've only met her today!' I blushed. Eventually Thalia and Silena gave up and wet back to their places.

I stared at my work. 'Don't mind them,' I said to Annabeth. My heart did acrobatics when she smiled back at me. 'You learn to tad them… eventually.'

She gave me a heart-warming laugh. Hey, Percy. When did you get so sappy? I asked myself. Well, since this morning, when Annabeth just walked into my life. What a Wise Girl. I huffed to myself. Boom! Perfect nickname for her!

I grinned wildly; I couldn't wait to try out my new nickname on Annabeth. She's gonna be mad at me, but it'll be worth it!

-Annabeth's POV-

Will someone explain things to me? Why is Percy grinning at me like an idiot? And why is Thalia wolf whistling whenever Percy and I look at each other? Am I missing something, will someone fill me in? Urgh, how I hate being clueless.

'Hmm, you know what?' Percy asked me. Class had ended and we were making our way home. I found out that he lived opposite me. Hmm, so that's the blue room that I see from my bedroom window. And if I look at the right time, I might even be able to see him… I thought. I smiled at the thought that I may be able to see the boy I had a crush on every day.

'What?' I replied, I was kinda surprised by the harshness of my voice.

'I'm gonna start calling you…' Percy did some kind of 'presentation' movement with his hands. 'Wise Girl…' He said, clearly proud of his 'ingenious' (insert sarcasm here) idea. He winked.

I scoffed. 'Really. Is that the best you've got?' I said, very unimpressed. Tut tut, Seaweed Brain is so much better than any name he can come up for me. I thought.'What do you think of Seaweed Brain? Anyway, it doesn't matter, it's permanent now.' I smiled when I saw his surprised face. Percy's face soon became very scared.

'Oh, gods. Here come the stalkers.' He said and shivered. I followed his stare. Percy was looking at a group of girls, the one at the front had flaming red hair and her face was literally crammed with freckles.

'What?' I whispered to Percy. I wasn't exactly so sure about what was so scary about these girls. They were the usual giggly, gossipy and brainless girls.

'Remember I told you about Rachel's group?' he replied and I nodded. 'Well, that's them.'

I did not see that coming. These snobby girls like Percy. Even if I only met Percy would never like any of these girls. And they definitely didn't look like stalkers.

'Oh, ok.' I said. 'So, they really made a fan club for you?' I asked him, recalling what he said to me earlier.

He nodded. 'They even made banners to advertise it.' He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I blushed.

Rachel came up to us and looked me up and down. She seemed interested in my closeness to Percy. 'And who's this?' she asked Percy, batting her eyelashes flirtingly.

'Rachel, this is Annabeth. My…' he started and blushed. 'Really good friend.' I couldn't help blushing even more.

My heart was doing acrobatics. Percy does like me then. Well, maybe not in that way, but friends is a good start.

Rachel eyed me again. Her eyes trained on where Percy was gripping the side of my arm. She yanked me out of Percy's grasp.

'Hey!' Percy yelled. But he didn't move fast enough and fell onto the floor.

'Don't you dare move on my guy.' She whispered in my ear. Then she pushed me and left.

Luckily, Percy caught me, or I would've fallen to the floor. 'Are you ok?' he asked me, brushing off some dust off of my hair and shirt.

'Yeah, yeah.' I said, slapping his hand away. 'Holy Hades, she's got some nerves for a mortal.' I sighed. I don't think my day could get any stranger.

'Hey, do you want me to drive you home?' He asked me. I took a sudden interest in the stone tiles on the floor outside the school.

'Sure!' I smiled. I couldn't hide my excitement.

'Come on then!' Percy said, taking my hand. I didn't bother pulling away as no one could really see us.

He dropped me off in front of my house. 'So, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?' he offered.

'Sure.' I giggled.

Percy parked on the other side of the road, got out of his car and faced me. 'See ya tomorrow then!' he yelled across the road to me.

'Bye!' I yelled back. The door opened and my step-mom hustled me inside.

'So.' She giggled. I'd never seen her in this strange state. 'Who as that? Your new boyfriend?'

I blushed. 'N-no!' I protested. 'He's just a friend.' I don't think she believed me though.

The rest of the day went in a flash, though I spent most of it spying on Percy from my window. I think he saw me from time to time and waved.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I'd be able to talk to Percy again!


End file.
